Strange Story
by Akhello
Summary: Kiroo is a normal teenage until she meets a  half demon.
1. Chapter 1

Random facts & Characters

1. Half demons, Full demons and Vampire are the same

2. Characters will have a this symbol (:) or have air quotes in talking to another character

3. if you see this symbol (!) - means screaming

4. if you see any song title with the artist its a ring tone

Girls Cast...

Kiroo Stone  
Age: 19  
Facts:Lives in a two house with her cousin, Melody who is 25 and not married. Her parents died. Works at Hollister. Senior in Ridgeway High.  
Car/ CC ( color of car ) : Mustang 360 / Silver  
Best Friends : Flow, Cornelia, Memi  
Nickname : Kay, K  
Looks like : Taylor Momsen ( Jenny from Gossip Grl )

Flow Raynold ( Female )  
Age : 19  
Nickname : Low  
Best Friends : Memi, Cornelia, Kiroo  
Fact : lives in apparent on Kingston Ave ( 11th floor.)  
Her parents died in car accident. Uncle kicked her out for sex. Senior in Ridgeway High. Works with Kiroo Car/ CC ( color of car ) : Buggy/ Green Looks like : Stacie Orrico

Memi Kiryu ( female )  
Age 19  
Nickname : Mem  
Best Friends : Flow, Cornelia, Kiroo  
Fact : lives in apartment on west orange ave.  
Car/ CC ( color of car ) : Lexus / black Looks like : Jodelle Feland

Cornelia Woodsen  
Age : 19  
Nickname : C  
Best Friends : Flow,Memi, Kiroo  
Fact : lives in apartment on Kingston ave.  
Car/ CC ( color of car ) : Volvo/ Silver  
Looks like : Jennifer love Hewitt

Guys Cast...

Ryan Lakewood ( male )  
Age : 19  
Nickname : Ray, Laker  
Best Friends : Fofo  
Fact : Dad in jail. Mom died in a plane crash. Uncle kicked him out for having sex. Lives on grove street. Senior in Ridgeway High. Part time job at Journals. He is a player.  
Car/ CC ( color of car ) : Lancer/ Blue  
Looks like : Wu ji zun ( guy from Hot Shot a Taiwanese Drama )

Fofo Baker (male )  
Age :19  
Nickname : Fo  
Friends: Ryan  
Fact : lives in apparent on Newark Ave ( 15th floor.) His dad walked out on him when he was seven, mom died becsue of cancer. Unlce kicked him out. works with Ryan. Senior in Ridgeway High.  
Look like : Scott Bailey ( a tv show called, Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight )  
Car/CC: Corvette black

Loke Preston  
Age : 19  
Facts : A half demon. Cousin of Rayn. parents are dead. His Aunt and Uncle controls the weather.  
Car/CC :Porsche Red Looks like: Scott Mechlowicz

* Later on in teh story Kiroo becomes a halfa. Half is a half human and half demon.

If I have new characters they will be introduced in a beginning in a chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 and 2

It was Saturday afternoon, around three. I was out of work, I called my boyfriend to wish him our six year month anniversary. I called him again, it still went to his voice mail. I hung up and drove home. Once I got home, I took a getting ready to see my boyfriend, I called him. I got his voice mail and left a message.I pulled out out of the drive way and drove to his house. An hour later, I was at his place on grove street. I parked my car across the street because his car was in the drive way. I locked my car and walked across the street to his house. Once I was at his porch I called.

I still got his voice mail. I got the spear key that he keeps under the flower pot.I walked in silently so I can surprise him. As I headed for the room, I notice that the lights were off. I figure he was sleeping, so that's why he wouldn't answer his phone. I went inside and decided to wake him up, by pulling the blanket gently. As I pulled the blanket gently I was shocked to see him in bed but he was not alone. Underneath him was my best friend Cornelia. The scene didn't register in my brain. But when it did, I silently and quietly walked out of the room before either of them noticed my presence. Once I was out of the house, I put the spear key back under the flower pot.

Ryan's P.O.V.  
I got off her and laid next to her. " that was um...  
" You know you can say it."  
" It was amazing and thanks and I haven't got laid since two months."  
" anytime... lets just say we are friend with benefits.  
" yeah but I ind feel bad for -  
Her phone rang.

Get a Clue - Simon & Milo

" Hello?"  
" wanna hang at the mall."  
"okay Memi, I'm coming."  
After she got off the phone, she kissed him and said " Listen can you drive home because my friend is going to pick me up."  
" can't you stay with me please." I said with my hands rapped around her waist.  
"Ryan, isn't your fifth or six the anniversary with Kiroo." getting out of bed and looking for her skirt.  
" that's tomorrow." he said looking for his pants.  
" no... She told me its today." putting on her shoes.  
" fine I'll call her, after I get you home." while putting on my pants on.  
END OF RYAN'S P.O.V.

Kiroo's P.O.V.  
Once I put the flower pot was back to its place, I put my hoodie and on and turned on my iPod. As I was walking down the steps and my mind went crazy. How could he do this to me. On our sixth month anniversary. Why couldn't he wait until tonite. Of all the girls in the school in school. He just happened to fuck my best friend. My thoughts were interrupted by me crashing into something hard.

"Oof!"

Opening my eyes, I saw I was lying on top of some dude, who had nice baby blue eyes. And his jet black hair was spiked up. I noticed our faces were only centimeters apart. I quickly got off him and my hoodie fell off. I quickly put it on so he wouldn't see my face all red.  
Oh shite... He fucking know that I'm a girl oh shite.  
After I helped him up and started walking. he grabed my wrist and said " well aint you going to apologize." while letting go of my wrist.  
I rubed my wrist and then said " I'm... sorry I.. Wasn't watching where I was going."  
"just don't let it happen again."  
I nooded and ran to my car.

Loke's P.O.V.  
Once she ran away. I was about to walk up the steps to Ryan's house when my phone rang.

Transform ma - Chris brown ft Lil Wayne

" hello Auntie."  
" You better apologize to her."  
" why should I ?"  
" you hurt her wrist. And your uncle is going to bring a heavy rain storm."  
I sigh and then said " like Uncle Kevin will be mad at he for making her wrist hurt."  
He felt heavy rain drops on his shoulder. I sigh and then said " fine, can you stop the rain."  
" yes. if you apolgize to her."  
" fine."  
After I hung up, the sun had shone and I turned around. I saw her unlocking her car door across the street. I ran to her and tapped her shoulder.

Third P.O.V.  
Kiroo had opened her car door, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and said " y-yes?" in a shaking voice.  
" I'm sorry."  
Why is he saying sorry... uh? what eves (her thoughts)  
" um... okay?  
"Okay? ...so were good here.. Miss... I don't eve know your name?"  
Kiroo started laughing and said " thanks... For the laugh and its... Kiroo." while she stuck out her hand. " Well I'm-  
His phone rang.

Hot Tottie - Usher ft JayZ

He looked at his phone, pressed the ignore button and then said " I'm ... Loke"  
After they shook hands, he said " so? we're good here ... and your accepting my apology."  
She laughed and then said " yes, we're good... Loke and yes I accept your... she saw Ryan and Cornelia getting out of the house. "I give you twenty bucks to distract him and his g-g- girlfriend... so I can get away."  
Loke turned around and saw that she was pointing at his cousin and some girl.  
( Loke's thought) How does she know Ryan? I wonder if she is his ex girlfriend.  
" um.. okay but ... how do you know my cousin Ryan?" asking her while she got in her car.  
( Kiroo's thought) shite what the heck do I tell him. That He was my boyfriend and the girl was my best friend. I just caught them playing fork and spoony in bed. Her thoughts were interrupted.  
" You okay?"  
"Uh? I um.. I'll double the money if you go right now and try to get him in the the house... or at least to the porch."  
" How about if I hug him and see you go off... but you have to honk the horn."  
" fine."  
Loke shut her car door and starting walking. Kiroo got out of her car and said " wait."  
Loke turned around and said " what?"  
She walked to him and said " here " handing him forty bucks.  
" oh.. I thought you were joking around."  
"No.. why would... she sigh...Okay heres' another twenty bucks... He's was my boyfriend and the girl was my best friend... I caught them playing fork and spoony in his bed... ya happy now."

"No. but truth shall set you free from your guilt."  
She sigh and then said " yeah yeah what eves... just go now so I can drive fast without Ryan noticing me."  
" fine."  
She turned around and started walking to her car.  
" Kiroo wait."  
She turned around and said " yes.. Loke. What is it?"  
( Kiroo's thought) I just hope he doesn't ask me out... I haven't brake up with Ryan. I'll tell him on Monday.

Loke's P.O.V.  
After I read her mind, I asked for her number. After I got her number, she said " you better not prank call me."  
I laughed and said " I never prank girls."  
She walked back to her car, I called Ryan up.

Ryan : hello Me : Hey cuz how are you.  
Ryan: Loke, its great to hear from ya.. but I can I call you -  
Me : Just turn around.

Third P.O.V.  
Ryan shut his phone turned around and saw Loke standing there on his front lawn.  
After they hugged, Ryan said " the spear key is under the flower pot." while walking to his car.  
" where you going."  
" I have to drop off my girlfriend."  
" Can I meet her."  
"sure... tomorrow... she is running late for work."  
" okay."  
Ryan was walking to his car. Loke stopped and saw that Kiroo stopped, honked the horn and drove really fast. Once Kiroo was out of site, Loke watched Ryan pulled out of the drive way. When Ryan drove off, Loke went up to Ryan's porch. As he moved the flower pot, there was the spear key. Once he unlocked the door, he made himself feel likke it was his own home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 and 4 ...Weirdness and Flash Backs...  
* Just letting you guys know some parts will have P.O.V. ( aka Point of Views)

Kiroo parked her car across the Mystic Hotel. she got out, and went in the cafe, called Max's.

* Flash Black*  
I was on my home from school, going to the coffee shop. When I saw the sign to closed, my thought was... Its suppose to be open an hour ago. Once I walked inside and found my mom dead lying by the counter. Well, I thought she was dead. Until she spoke, the blood covering her arm.  
" Come here, honey."  
I walked to her body and sat down, she push herself up and said " here is the key.. Run as fast as you can don't let them catch you... your father owns them money."  
I ran to the back door way. I silently opened the door, I saw my father kneeling down I was about to to run to him when bang!... I saw him in a pool of blood.  
* End of Flash back*

I got up from the seat and called Memi.

Mem: hello Me: Let me call Flow so we can three way.  
Mem: Okay then I'll call C so we can four way.  
Me: Don't... because she still be fucking my boyfriend.  
Mem : Oh...shit Me : yeah... well she was the second slut at school. Plus she slept with your boyfriend.  
Mem: yeah thats true. TTYL cause Cornelia is coming with food.  
Me : don't tell her I know.  
Mem: Okat bye.  
Me : Bye.  
After I hung up with her I called Flow.

Mem's P.O.V.  
Me and Cornelia were shopping for hours. Once we hit the food court, I'll find us a seat and you order.  
" fine." she said and left me. Once I found a table I told her its by Starbucks because all the other tables where full. Just as I sat down my phone rang.

Me: hello Kiroo: Let me call Flow so we can three way.  
Me : Okay then I'll call C so we can four way.  
Kiroo : Don't... because she still be fucking my boyfriend.  
Me : Oh...shit Kiroo : yeah... well she was the second slut at school. Plus she slept with your boyfriend.  
Me: yeah thats true. TTYL cause C is coming with food.  
Kiroo: don't tell her I know.  
Me: Okat bye.  
Kiroo : Bye.  
Once I hung up. Cornelia asked me who was that?  
( her thoughts) should I ask her why does she always be a slut.  
I sigh and then said " its Jeff."  
" Oh...( Cornelia thoughts )She is still dating Jeff after I fucked him.  
After we ate, I said " I'm kind of worn out do you mind If we go home."  
" okay your the driver."  
When we were outside the parking lot, we walked to my car. After I drove her home, I called Kioroo and told her that I'm coming.

Kiroo's P.O.V Once I hung up with Flow. I started to clean the tables because they were dusty. Once the tables were done I started to clean the floor. When the floor was done I was just about to clean the counter when my phone rang.

Life is cool - Sweetbox

I looked at my caller id, it was Flow.

Me : hey Lo,  
Flow : I'm at the front.  
Me : okay. Bye .  
Once I hung up, I opened the door. She got inside, sat in the seat and said " I can't believe C did that." while putting down the coffee on the table.  
" thanks, and I can't believe it."  
" yeah well... how about you beat the shit out of Cornelia and brake up with - my phone rang.  
Me : Yes?  
Loke : is that how you answer your phone? I sigh and then said " fine , Yes Loke what is it?"  
Flow gave the look asking who is Loke and is he cute. I put a finger on my lips. Loke : thats better ...anyways.. I was wondering um... how your holding up Me : I'm fine...  
Loke : um.. okay...I guess I was worried for nothing Me : I just met you and your worrying about me?  
Loke : I ..uh... click After I hung up, Flow told me to spill. Once I fished my story.  
She said " I can't believe it...Heck why didn't you bust - My phone rang

Shake - Jesse McCartney

Me : hey Memi.  
silent Me : okay.  
Once I hung up I said " can you make Memi a cup of coffee, she's on her way. Just when the coffee was done my phone rang. Once I let Memi in, I told her everything.

Third P.O.V.

Kiroo : what was I suppose to say... Get out bitch...  
Flow : No.. You could have bitch slap the C  
Memi : I would have to agree with low or you could have told said how c could you.. your suppose to be my best friend not a slut taht sleeps with everyone's boyfriends.  
I started laughing.

Ryan's P.O.V.  
Once I droped off Cornelia, I called Kiroo. Once it went to voice mail. I hung up and went to work. When I was at starbucks on my break I called her again. It went to voice mail. I just decide to vist her after work.


	4. Chapter 4

I know irts been a while well thats because.. I had writers block.. na i'm just kidding I just um..

I'm a person who write storys and never finish them so yeah..

Chapter 5

Still Ryan's P.O.V  
I was at Hollister, I asked her co-worker is Kay was in.  
"No...why?"  
" she 's not picking up her phone and I'm worried."  
"Oh.. do you want me to call her." while put clothes on the rack.  
" No its okay i'll just stop bye tomoorw."  
After I let the mall I got into my Lancer and called Cornelia. After the seond ring she picked up.

(his conversation with Cornelia)  
Me : hey CC: you have to make this quick.. I have a-  
Me : who is he?  
C: His name is Kevin  
Me :Which Kevin? wait at our school  
C: yes and his last name is McLovin  
Me : oh that Kevin.. is he better than me.  
C: I don't know Rray.. he is coming to pick me.. I have to go he's  
Me : have fun.. let me know if I'm better than him.  
C: fine.  
Once I hung up I caller Kay again.

Loke's P.O.v.  
I was inside Ryan's house, i made myself like i was home. Just as I was about to open his friege to look for food, His house phone rang. I was just about to pick up the house phone but then I remembered that I was a guest at his house. After  
the third ring, it went to the machine.

Kiroo's P.O.V.  
Once I had locked up the store, I got in my car and drove home. Once I got home, I took a shower. When I was just putting on my pj's to go to bed when my phone rang.

That's not my name - The Ting Tings

I ignore it because I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I mean we are friends but how could she do this to me. She had sex with my boyfriend.. she broke the girl's code. How could she do this to me. I put my phone on vibrate.

I know its short but tell me what you guys think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its been a while yeah well This time I might finish this story... enjoy.. okay I have been busy with my stories on Wattpad... aka**

**( CrazyFlow27 becuse I lost my password to AZNGRL) any ways enjoy...**

RECAP

Kiroo's P.O.V.  
Once I had locked up the store, I got in my car and drove home. Once I got home, I took a shower. When I was just putting on my pj's to go to bed when my phone rang.

That's not my name - The Ting Tings

I ignore it because I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I mean we are friends but how could she do this to me. She had sex with my boyfriend.. she broke the girl's code. How could she do this to me. I put my phone on vibrate.

**Now : Chapter 6 & 7...**

After I put my phone on vibrate, I snuggled up in my blanket and was about to close my eyes when it buzzed again. I groaned. I turned on my light and looked at it. It was text message. I read the text.. it read : _ Kiroo, Its Loke.I know its late.. I'm sorry but I was wondering if you want to have coffee with me... as friends._

I text him back saying tomorrow, let me sleep I have school.

The next day at school in English class, Kiroo was texting Flow and Memi. ( Kiroo sat by the window while Memi and Flow sat by the door.)

Kiroo was texting to Flow and Memi about what should she wear to have coffee with Loke.

Kiroo's text to Flow/ Memi : _I hope Loke is single._

Flow's text to Kiroo : _ did you break up with Ryan?_

Memi's text to Kiroo : _ you should break up with Ryan and then date Loke... I mean your a cheater._

Kiroo's text to them : _ screw it he is cheating with me.. I'll cheat with him._

Memi and Flow text to Kiroo : _LOL... never knew you could be a baddass girl _( take out one d in baddass and then you would get it.)

As Kiroo was about to text them back, when she got a new message. It read : _ wanna get some coffee now... as friends._

(Kiroo's text to Loke and Loke's text to Kiroo)

Kiroo's text back to Loke : _I can't I'm in school.. don't you have school...mister_

Loke's text back to her : _ I um... If I get out of school today... I'll tell you.._

Kiroo's text : _um.. okay but on one condition.._

Loke's text : _ fine.. whats your condition_

Kiroo's text : _make my friends get out of here too._

Loke's text : _ okay.. what is there names and what school do you go to._

After she text him their names and the school, she text Flow and Memi saying that Loke's bailing them out of school.

Flow's text to Kiroo: _ cool, baddass girl _

Memi's text to Kiroo : _Thank you and Loke.. I hope he is hot._

As Kiroo was about to text them back, an announcement was being made.

" Miss Stone, Miss Raynold, and Miss Kiryu please come to the office"

Ryan was shocked and was wondering what she did. As they were gathering their stuff, Ryan turned himself to face her and said " What did you?"

Once she closed her book she said" I'l text you later."

As they were walking to the office, Flow said " I have to meet this Loke."

Memi : yeah.. I would would want to thank him."

When they were out of the school and into the parking lot, Kiroo's phone rang.

Flow grab it and said " hello?"

"Hi um.. is this Kiroo?"

" Nope.. its Flow her friend and who am I say is-

" Flow can you give it back so I can thank Loke." Kiroo said while taking it from her. Memi grabed it and said " i'm Mem and thank you .. Loke rite."

" yeah.. Can I please speek to Kiroo."

Memi hand the phone to her.

" sorry about that Loke, anyways where are-

" just turn around."

Kiroo turned around and saw him standing there across the street. Memi and Flow's mouth hung open. He walked toward them.

Flow said " Dam he looks good.. how did you meet him."

Memi said " he looks so good... his Porsche is so cool."

As Kiroo had opened her mouth to say something, Loke said " Hey.. Kiroo... you didn't drive here did you."

" I did.. Um.. I would like you to meet my friends Flow and Memi."

After she introduced them, she said " thanks for getting me out of class... so how come you don't have school."

Loke sigh and then said " um.. Let's have coffee... Its my treat... would you two like to join us."

Memi and Flow got the hint. Memi said " Some other time.. Thanks for getting us out." and then she walked to her car. Flow said " No thanks... I um.. I'm going shopping so.. anther time and thanks again for getting us out of class." while walking to her car.

" So... we will meet in Java's."

" um.. sure."

" okay so see ya in Java's."

After he left, she got into her. Kiroo was about to start her engine when her phone buzzed. After reading the text she text Flow and Memi back saying that they will have a sleepover.

**Chapter 7 ...**

**Ryan's P.O.V**

It was lunch time, and I was getting freaked out.

" Ray.. you okay."

" uh?"

" Lunch is almost over and you barely touched your food."

" its.. Kiroo she got called in the office and she said she was going to text me."

" your still with her... I can't believe you didn't get caught yet."

" yeah well.. I keep my doors locked."

" pshh whatever.. why don't you text her."

" I going to text her.. just yet."

" pshh okay whatever... you gonna get that."

" yeah I'm gonna get my fries."

Once the bell rang, I went to my locker and got out my history book. As I walked in history class, I asked Cornelia if she know why her friends are in teh office.

" No, didn't she text you."

" Nope."

Cornelia sigh and then said " text me text them ask then why are they in teh office."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kiroo and Loke were in Java's getting to know each other when her phone rang.

" Is it my cousin?"

" Nope, its Cornelia."

" you know... you should tell her that you caught her playing fork and spoony with Ryan."

" I can't because I don't have proof and two I knew it all a long that he's been cheating."

" y-y-you st-st-stalked h-h-him."

" No I checked his phone."

" Oh."

" yeah.. anyways you didn't answer my question."

" Um..I can't really explain it to you... you will think I'm a freak."

" try me."

" okay um.. Lets go to the park"

" um okay."

Once they were at the park, he said " ant to see some thing cool."

" um... o-okay."

" i'm not going to eat you .. I want you take to my secret place.. that I discovered."

Once they were in the woods, She saw a black and white gazebo. Once they were in the gazebo he transform into a demon. She was shocked.

" your not going to faint."

" No.. I uh... She fainted.

Loke changed back into his human form and said " great she fainted what am I suppose to do."


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 4

Third P.O.V. ( Lunch time at school)

Ryan and Purple were in the cafeteria. They sat there lost in thought. Their friend Fo said " you guys gonna eat that?"

Ryan and Purple said " uh?" at the same time. Fo's girlfriend Lane, laughed and the said " so did you know why they were called in the office."

Cornelia ****

said " I have no clue.. She has always been a goody goody girl never bad."

Just as Lane was about to say something the bell rang. In math class, Cornelia and Ryan were sex texting. When Cornelia was about to reply the teacher walked in and said " okay class have a seat and lets begin.

Ryan's P.O.V.

When school was out, I put my stuff away in my locker. And took out my jacket. As I was putting on my jacket and text Kiroo .

Loke's P.O.V.

I carried her to my car. Just as I put on the seatbelt her phone rang.

You wanna leave -MMV ( look on you tube)

I pressed the ignore it. And then went to the driver's side.

5 years later...

Ryan and Cornelia got married. Loke and Kiroo got married.

THE END...

IF YOU GUYS THINK THE ENDING IS CRAPPY THEN WELL YOU CAN CONTINUE THE STORY... KEEP THE TITLE AND THE CHARACTERS.

****


End file.
